


In The Family Business:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Future Fic, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Five-O has been extremely busy, So busy that they need proper backup, Which the Governor will provide, Whom will it be?, Will Five-O like it?, Stay Tuned, It's an interesting one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Kind of a short one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Family Business:

*Summary: Five-O has been extremely busy, So busy that they need proper backup, Which the Governor will provide, Whom will it be?, Will Five-O like it?, Stay Tuned, It's an interesting one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Kind of a short one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were on their way to Governor Denning's Office, for a meeting of importance, They have no idea why they are being summoned, But they have a feeling that is not good at all, They try to relax on the way there. Steve looked at his partner & said, "Maybe, He has good news to tell us", Danny shrugged his shoulders, & said, "Only one way to find out, Super Seal", The rest of the drive was made in silence, as they were following Kono & Chin to Denning's Office.

 

They were shown to a comfortable waiting room, where they were served coffee, & they were talking among themselves. Chin said encouragingly, "Maybe, He wants to talk to us about the month we had & our work", Danny said, "It was bad that's for sure, Guys", Steve & Kono nodded their heads in agreement. The Former Seal said, "He probably wants us on a budget for the next year", Kono said, "We are probably gonna get stuck with new members, coming from the Academy", They didn't want that, & were thinking of different possibilities. The Team was brought out of their thoughts, by the Governor's Assistant, Cassandra, who smiled, & said, "The Governor will be ready to see you in 15 minutes", They put their nervousness to the side, & were preparing themselves to face Governor Denning.

 

Meanwhile, As Five-O were waiting their turn, Governor Denning was meeting with the Five-O's daughters, He activated them as backup for their parents, Denning said, "I know that you are worry about them, But they can handle themselves, You are our secret weapons", Serenity said, "We want them coming home with us in one piece", Grace said, " We want to help the people & state of Hawaii, Like they had been for the last couple of years", Melania said agreeing with her love one's, "We want them to have every resource available", Kim said, "Thanks for this chance, Sir", He had them hide as a surprise, He told Cassandra to show them in, He had a sly smile on his face.

 

"Commander McGarrett & the Five-O Task Force, Sir", Cassandra said as she shown them in, Denning said, "Thank you, That would be all", He shown them where to sit, & said, "Please, Sit", The Five-O Team was a little bit nervous once again, & they were wondering why Denning wanted to see them on their day off, The first one in about six months. Steve asked, "Sir, Why are we here ?", & the others voiced the same question, Denning put a hand up to silence them, & said, "I am gonna tell you in a second, Let me get you some drinks", & he buzzed Cassandra, & told her his request, which she filled, when she left the room, The Governor got down to business.

 

"It has come to my attention that your work was long, & a bit rushed", Governor Denning replied simply as he sits back in his chair, Five-O was speechless for a second, Steve said defending himself, & his team, "Now wait a minute, Sir, We put so much into our cases, Plus the way we approach our cases is not one bit sloppy", Danny said in agreement, "We put in overtime on those cases, plus we made sure we check our facts, & make sure our leads are reliable", Kono said adding to the mix, "It's very stressful, Governor Denning", Chin concluded, "We don't have the best backup, when HPD is busy", Denning smiled, & said, "I know, I hired & formed a backup team for you....", Five-O Team interrupted them, & Denning silenced them saying, "I think you will like this team", He had Cassandra bring the girls in, The Five-O was speechless, as they were standing face to face with their children.

 

Serenity & Grace were in their flight suits that had their Five-O badges embroidered on the right side of their chest above their breast, & their last name in script on the left, they were wearing smiles, & their wind swept hair was up in a bun, they were holding their helmets on their right side, Serenity said, "Figure you could use help cleaning up this island", Grace said, "We miss you, & so this is the perfect solution", The Older Five-O Team couldn't help but smile in response. Melania & Kim were wearing blue swimsuits with their badge on their right hip, matching shorts that their name on the left in print, hung low, & badge on the right. They also have jackets with their names & badges in the same position. Melania said, "Don't worry about us getting hurt", Kim said with a wink & a smile, "We have the best teachers in the world", With that, They turned & faced Denning.

 

Denning said with a smile, "May I present to you, The Wildcats, They are the new elite backup to your taskforce", Steve said beaming with pride, "We couldn't ask for better backup", Chin said smiling, "I second that, Sir", Kono said agreeing as she smiles the biggest smile that she could, "No doubt about that, Governor", Danny said, "They will get the job done, We are honored to work with them". That made the girls feel good, & they can not wait to start working with their parents, & make them proud.

 

Denning was pleased that everyone was happy with this arrangement, He dismissed them all, & the work day was over, Steve pulls his daughter closer to him, the others matched his gesture, He said, "This has been the best day ever", Everyone nodded & concurred in agreement, They headed to the Hilton Village to celebrate with dinner & drinks, They partied hard til dawn, & they all spent the night with Steve & Serenity at their place, Feeling nothing but content & happiness around them.


End file.
